westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Logan Delos
Logan is a main character in the first season of Westworld. Summary As an experienced human guest, Logan represents a darker side of humanity among visitors: he's someone who loves 'killing' hosts for the flimsiest of reasons. His family owns Delos, and Logan wants the company to increase its investment in the park. Biography Background Logan is a longtime park visitor, and is experienced in what the park has to offer. In the 'real world', his family's business is called Delos. Westworld eventually becomes a Delos Destinations theme park. Logan wreaks mayhem in the park (killing and maiming hosts), and he has a 'what happens in Westworld, stays in Westworld' philosophy. Season One "The Original" Logan does not appear in this episode. "Chestnut" We see a pair of visitors stepping off a train: Logan and William. Logan is arrogant, and William is passive. William is engaged to marry Logan’s sister, and the two work at the same company. They split up as they get off the train and are each met by hosts. One of the hosts who meets Logan is a man, and Logan puts his arm around the man as if they are lovers. Later, Logan joins William on the train, after zipping up the fly on his pants in full view of everyone in the bar car. The train exits a tunnel and crosses the spectacular scenery of the Westworld park. The train arrives at Sweetwater, the guests disembark and walk into the town. A big man bumps into William. William apologizes, and Logan chastises him for being too polite. As they pass the Mariposa Saloon, Clementine tries to tempt them in, but Logan tips his hat and carries on. An old man is thrown off the back of a passing cart as they cross the street. He lands face down in the mud and William is once again chastised by Logan - this time for helping the old man. Logan has met this host previously and knows he wants to take them on a treasure hunt narrative. William notices Dolores leaving the general store and loading her goods into her saddle bag. She sees her reflection in a window and pauses, troubled by something. William and Logan eat a meal in the Coranado dining room. William stops Logan from shooting another guest. William says that he thought that Logan didn't want to talk about business while they are in Westworld, and Logan says, "who said that this trip isn't business?" They're joined by the old man William helped in the street. Logan tries to get rid of him. When the host doesn't take the hint, Logan stabs him through the hand with his dinner knife, thus pinning him to the table and shocking William. We see Logan having sex with a man and two women, and William chatting to Clementine. He is uncomfortable about having sex with her, because he is engaged to Logan's sister. "The Stray" Logan finds William on the main street of Sweetwater. William has shot and killed a host, rescuing Clementine. Teddy tells him "Nice shot" and Clementine wants to express her gratitude more directly. Logan wants him to celebrate by having sex with the prostitute hosts, but William wants to go bounty hunting with Teddy instead. Later, while the two men are camping in the woods, Logan complains to William about the boredom of the narrative they are pursuing when a bleeding Dolores stumbles into the firelight of their campsite, and falls into William's arms. "Dissonance Theory" Dolores awakens on the ground next to William. Logan sees William's interest in Dolores and says that Westworld have sent her to give him something to care about. Logan says that the company should increase their stake in Westworld, because it is able to give even William something he enjoys. Upset, William asks Logan whether the trip was just meant to be business, to which Logan replies that in his family, "Everything is business." The next day, before assaulting Slim and his men (who are holding a family hostage), William tells Dolores to stay away because she can get hurt, unlike him. Holden, Logan and William kick in the door and open fire, killing Slim's men and capturing Slim. Further on, Slim pleads with the group, asking them to free him and saying that they can receive twice the amount of the bounty from El Lazo if Slim is taken to Pariah. Logan responds by shooting Holden, telling William that they have stumbled upon an Easter Egg. He urges William to go "Black Hat" with him. William angrily asks Logan why he is acting so evil in the park and Logan responds that it is only a game. He tells Slim to take them to Pariah. "Contrapasso" Logan is ecstatic to be in Pariah, a city filled with so-called sin. As he enters with William, he extols how the further from Sweetwater visitors get, the more grandiose the narratives are in the park. He complains that some of the park feels too market-tested. As the group explores Pariah, Logan talks about how the park is hemorrhaging cash, and “we” are considering buying the park out. He talks about the park’s history, and how one of the partners killed himself just before the park opened, but he doesn’t know much more than that, even the dead partner’s name. They come across the Confederados, and Logan says they are the key to “the game”, being a war supposedly being fought at the far reaches of the park. He’s never made it that far, but is looking forward to the chance. Logan interrupts a tender moment between William and Dolores to tell them El Lazo has agreed to meet with them, but in the meantime, he wants to visit a brothel. They argue briefly about Dolores, and whether or not her desires matter or whether she knows that she’s not real. The next day, Slim leads the group to meet El Lazo, and they walk past a group of Confederados as they walk over. El Lazo looks up at them, and is revealed to be Lawrence. Logan tells him that they saved Slim, and asks for an introduction to the Confederados as a reward. Lawrence instead offers a night with some women, but Logan balks at the deal, asking for more. Logan pulls a gun, but is punched and El Lazo says he will sweeten it by killing them quickly. Dolores, having a flashback, interrupts, and convinces El Lazo to let them help him find something. El Lazo tips them off to a stagecoach carrying nitroglycerine that the Confederados want, and Logan eagerly accepts the job. They stop the stagecoach, and Dolores convinces the soldiers to surrender peacefully. As they take the soldiers’ guns, Logan begins to shove and kick one of the soldiers who insulted him. That soldier takes him down, and another pulls out a gun and shoots Slim, who kills the soldier as he falls down, mortally injured. Another soldier punches William and grabs a gun, aiming at Dolores, and William kills the soldier. William then turns to another soldier, who still has his hands up, and kills him. William looks horrified, as does Dolores, as the first soldier chokes Logan against the stagecoach. Finally, William turns and shoots the final soldier, saving a very surprised Logan. Logan is exhilarated, while the others look tentative. Logan congratulates William, but Dolores just tells him “We told them everyone would live.” William turns from her as Logan checks on the deceased Slim. They deliver the stagecoach back to El Lazo, who is less than bothered by Slim’s passing. The Confederados pay El Lazo, and start to take the wagon but El Lazo suggests celebrating, bringing over three naked, gold-painted women. Logan encourages the Confederados to stay, and the Confederados praise Logan, calling him a true asset. That night in the brothel, William pulls Logan aside and says he doesn’t want to continue on the War game. Logan takes him on as joking at first, suggesting William could kill them in the War and join the Revolutionaries. William stands firm, and Logan chides him for being upset at killing an unarmed man and not being able to call himself a hero anymore. Logan says there are no heroes and no villains. We discover that William works for Logan and has been promoted to executive vice president, a position he only earned because Logan assumed that he would never evolve into a threat and would always remain a passive and non-threatening stooge. This view also extends to their personal lives, as Logan makes it clear that he has little respect for William and assumes that his sister doesn’t either. Logan is outside when the Confederados find out that the nitro has been stolen. As two Confederados beat him, he sees William and Dolores as they flee. William stops, and Logan calls out for help. William ignores his pleas and says no, before taking Dolores and running away. "Trace Decay" Logan is mentioned when Dolores and William question a dying young Confederado, who tells them that a new recruit tipped everyone off as to where the duo were heading. William figures out that it's Logan. Later, Logan and the Confederados surround Dolores and William, and Logan tells them they are "so f*cked". "The Well-Tempered Clavier" Logan taunts William while he is tied to a chair and gagged, before pulling out the gag. He talks about how he is now a major or even a general in the Confederado army (he is unsure), after being beaten and interrogated by them, and William interrupts him to tell him that Dolores is different, that she has memories and thoughts. He asks Logan to help get her out of the park by calling one of his contacts, but Logan laughs at him, incredulously asking "You want to take one home with you?". He tells William that he's probably not the first guest to fall in love with a host and delude themselves into thinking they're real. He decides to show William the truth, and grabs Dolores, who sits quietly through the conversation. William shouts in frustration and anguish as Logan stabs Dolores in the stomach and pulls open the wound while she screams, showing her mechanical insides. He forces Logan to look, and Dolores looks down too, making a small sound of surprise before being dropped to the ground. She glares up at Logan and says "There is beauty in this world. Arnold made it that way. But people like you keep spreading over it like a stain." Logan retorts that the park was made for him and people like him, and Dolores grabs a knife, slashing him across the cheek. She obtains a gun and shoots two hosts, before being told by William to run. Logan later releases William after he says that he knows the truth now, that the game isn't real. Logan hugs him, and expresses his affection for him, calling him "Billy". Logan wakes up hungover the next morning, and discovers that William has dismembered all the hosts in the camp. William, knife in hand, tells him that he's going to help him find Dolores, and that he (William) is in charge. William tackles him to the ground and holds the knife to his throat, saying that Logan mustn't call him "Billy" again. He gets up and leaves Logan on the ground. "The Bicameral Mind" Logan is led behind William's horse by a rope attached to his hands. He talks to William, saying that the park is huge and the odds of finding Dolores are slim. They come across El Lazo and some of his men, and William asks him for help. While William and El Lazo stake out an encampment of soldiers, Logan, still tied up, sits on the ground behind them and sarcastically calls the two brothers. Later on when William and El Lazo have killed all the soldiers Logan sits among the corpses and watches William interrogate a young soldier. When the soldier proves useless he kills him, by shooting him and then stabbing him in the throat. Logan seems disturbed by this, looking away and complaining about it. Alone once again Logan and William reach the outskirts of the park. Logan sits naked on William's horse with his hands tied to the pommel, and he tells William that he may pretend to be "weak" and "moralizing", but is actually an especially bad person (a "fucking piece of work"). He believes that William's search for Dolores was an excuse to create the story he wanted, one filled with death. William calmly says that he will push Delos to invest bigger shares in the park, and Logan becomes angry, saying that Delos is his company. William says that Logan's father might want someone a bit more stable. As Logan laughs, William slaps the horse's rear, and the horse takes off, taking Logan with it. Personality Logan is a hedonist. He has a young, impetuous and arrogant personality that embraces the park's more decadent and dark aspects. He sees the park's hosts as nothing more than toys or tools to help him his adventures. He talks about the hosts as if they are not there. He looks upon them as inanimate objects (although he still uses "him" and "her", rather than "it" as a pronoun). He seems to delight in harassing and sometimes intentionally hurting the hosts (for example when he stabbed an old man host's hand with a knife). He does not hesitate to hurt or shoot the hosts, and ignores any suffering they display. When William shows compassion toward hosts, Logan reprimands him, because Logan sees it as a waste of time. Even though he mocks William, he says that he does so out of concern for his future-brother-in-law. Logan tries to show William that the best fun one can have in the park is to have sex, shoot hosts, and find hidden adventures ("Easter Eggs"). Logan sees William as someone to be guided through Westworld. He says that William was given the promotion to executive vice president (and that Juliet "picked him") because he "will never be a threat to anyone". Logan is something of an expert at the park, and is not afraid to show it. He guides William away from "boring" story lines, and exhibits glee in recognizing an "Easter Egg". Relationships William William is Logan's future brother-in-law. The two are positioned as opposites, right down to their first appearance on the monorail trip to the welcoming station at the Mesa Hub. William sits on the whitish starboard side of the cabin, while Logan is initially in a chair on the dark port side. Logan treats William as a little brother in many ways, insisting on calling him "Billy", eager to drag William along into the things he finds fun, whether William is willing or not. By the episode "Contrapasso", it is obvious he looks down on William as some kind of weakling, saying that is why his sister likes him as well. Even though he gave him a high position within the family business, he says that he thinks little of him. Logan's Sister, Juliet She is engaged to marry William. Logan is as unrelenting in talking about his sister as he is anything else. He has no compunctions about telling William about Juliet's sexual trysts with hosts at the park. While in the park with William, Logan carries at least one photo of his sister with him. Gallery The gallery below is automatically generated and contains images in the category "Images of ". Images added to that category turn up in the gallery after a short time. namespace = File category = Images of Logan format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true Appearances * Season One ** "Chestnut" ** "The Stray" ** "Dissonance Theory" ** "Contrapasso" ** "Trace Decay" ** "The Well-Tempered Clavier" ** "The Bicameral Mind" Notes * Logan is based on "John Blaine", a character from the 1973 film Westworld who was played by James Brolin. * In Dissonance Theory, Logan makes a comment about how his family's company should make a larger investment in Westworld. When William challenges Logan about the trip not being about business, Logan replies that in his family, everything is business. References de: es:Logan fr:Logan ru:Логан Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Guests